


What to Steal for Christmas  (illustrated)

by NannaSally



Series: Secret Santa on the Liberator [2]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Humor, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: Vila wants to add to the pile of Presents under the tree.Inspired by the list at the following link:http://most-expensive.com/billionaire-gifts





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [25 Most Expensive Gifts for Billionaires](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/243958) by Nishu Kakkar. 



**Things to Steal for Christmas by Vila Restal**  
  
I can’t let that pile of presents under the tree  -  ok its Orac’s second best set of flashing lights on a computer console – go without mine.    
Mmm how I am going to wrap some of them remains a mystery.  
   
**Blake** –

## Zafirro Razor

## 

**_Price: $C100,000_**  
_You can’t compromise on shaving. But would you pay $100,000 for the most expensive razor in the world? The special edition Zafirro razor is limited to only 99 pieces and promises the closest shave. Instead of the usual stainless steel blades, this razor features artificial sapphire, and is 1/10,000th the width of a hair. The medical grade stainless steel cartridge and iridium handle adds to its luxury quotient. If you want to impress with your unique gift ideas, this may well figure on your holiday shopping list._  
I know Blake has a tendency to be a bit...hairy.. hope he won't be too embarrassed by this gift - it is intended to Help him!! All well groomed rebel leaders will be close shaven this season - it said so in Vogue # 8,5029,671

I will package it with a bar of Soft Skin Shaving Soap in He Man scent.

 

 **Avon** –

## Project Utopia

_Price: $C100 million-plus  
_

## 

_Project Utopia is the most expensive gift on this holiday gift guide to the most expensive gifts. Possibly inspired by the villain’s lair in Bond movie “The Spy Who Loved Me”, this 11-storey floating island looks intimidating. The unconfirmed price will deter all but the richest of Bond fans this Christmas. But for those who can afford it, this could well be the star of your 2011 holiday shopping spree. Project Utopia may resemble an alien craft, but it is designed for planet earth. It is stable on the high seas and offers several helipads and a docking station for smaller boats. The top deck houses an observatory that stands 65 meters above sea level and offers 360-degree views of the surroundings._

These are now available as Flying Islands, on the Planet of your Choice.. next best thing to owning your own planet I think.

 

 

 

 **Vila** –

## Johnnie Walker Private Scotch Tasting

 _Price: $C5,000_  
_Christmas is all about family and togetherness. So why not dispense with the expensive gifts and invest in a holiday experience? For $5,000, you can purchase a Johnny Walker private tasting for you and 20 guests. An event planner will take care of the tasting session, leaving you free to interact with guests and taste five premium Johnny Walker marques, while a Scottish bagpiper lends the right music._

OK so I had to get something for ME - and if I can't find 20 guests, I will go 2o times on my own.

 

 

 

  **Jenna** –

## Victoria’s Secret Fantasy Bra 2011

 _Price: $C2.5 million_  
_Don’t play it safe with your holiday shopping this Christmas. Since you are buying the most expensive things and are looking at unique gift ideas, why not surprise your partner with the $2.5 million bra that Miranda Kerr modeled at the latest edition of the Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show. The 18-karat white and yellow gold bra features 3,400 precious stones including diamonds (142 carats worth), pearls, citrines and aquamarines. All the stones have been set by hand. The bra itself took 500 hours to complete. It is the perfect gift for a cozy Christmas at home._

Yeah, so this one is for me too... But really, what Lady Hero would not want to wear something special under all that leather??  And B might just see it hanging in the communal bathroom to dry...

 

 **Cally** –

## Heels By Christopher Michael Shellis

_Price: $C140,000_  
_A woman can never have enough high heels. So you can do no wrong by buying this uber-expensive pair by Christopher Michael Shellis for your lady love. Crafted out of solid gold and studded with 2,200 brilliant-cut diamonds worth 30 carats, this pair is literally jewelry for her feet_

OK, OK, this is for me too - I just can't pass up a pair of pretty legs - even if I do only get to look.

 

  **Gan** -

## 3D Glasses By Oakley and Calvin Klein

_Price: $120 for Oakley, $180 for Calvin Klein_  
_Dress your eyes in expensive style with luxury 3D glasses this festive season. If you are still looking for unique gift ideas, this is it. The Oakley versions are apparently the first optically correct 3D glasses in the market – and there are two styles from which to choose. Meanwhile, the Calvin Klein glasses from Marchon are designed to double up as regular sunglasses as well. Buy one of each, and you will be set for 3D movie viewing over the holidays._

Not as expensive as some on my list, but I know Gan really likes that portable viewer we found - this might help him watch them without getting the headaches so much

 

 **Zen** –

## Goldsmith Jack Row Pen

_Price: $C43,500_  
_Islamic design and modern London architecture provide inspiration for the Goldsmith Jack Row pen. The stunning writing tool is studded with 0.90 carats of diamonds set on white gold. We love the white gold filigree work on the outer body of the pen. The sterling silver inner barrel is plated with rhodium and 22-carat gold. Meanwhile, the nib is 18-karat yellow gold. It is the perfect gift for that luxury-loving writer friend._

this is instead of that crappy purple mouse someone bought him the other day (I saw it lying next to the box of wrapping paper) I think it is much more Up Market - and it comes in a Wireless Pointer mode.

 

  **Orac** –

## Elizabeth Taylor’s Jewelry Collection

_Price: $C30 million_  
_Elizabeth Taylor was unarguably one of the most beautiful women to grace Hollywood screens. Her love for bling was also well known. So when the late Hollywood star’s personal collection goes up on auction on 13 December at Christie’s you had better be there. The star lots include a range of stunning pieces of jewelry, including a Peregrina pearl that was a gift from Richard Burton, and diamonds from Mike Toddwill. If you are looking to win brownie points from your wife or girlfriend this Christmas, make the Liz Taylor auction part of your holiday shopping adventure._

This works on several levels - Orac loves Bling, Orac loves history and Orac loves realllly old movies.

## Liberator - Fitted Kitchen By Marazzi Design

_Price: $C463,625_  
_A home remains incomplete without a well-equipped kitchen. And if we are talking about a luxury mansion, the kitchen is bound to be a little pricey. Take the case of the world’s most expensive fitted kitchen. Created by UK-based firm Marazzi Design, this luxury kitchen features an array of super-expensive equipment, including a $10,357 two-tonne Rorgue cooker from Gordon Ramsay. Time to whip out a gourmet meal of truffles and oysters, maybe?_

I SAY this is for Liberator, but its really for all of us - so we can have a really good, gormett meal next year.


End file.
